Her band of Angels
by Kitten1313
Summary: Omegaverse AU. War is hell but this isn't just war it's genocide and Gilbert knows it. So when he defies orders and goes on the run with a Neko child the alpha's signed his own death warrant. His only hope maybe in a downed Omega fighter pilot and a soft spoken sniper. (Rated M just in case)
1. His orders

_"__We cannot be sure of having something to live for unless we are willing to die for it."_

The black and while slide show ends as a tall cynical man steps forward glaring out at the Alphas sitting in the darkness beyond. "Your orders are clear. The things known as Nekos are nothing more than common house cats." He points up at the screen behind him, "They don't even belong in the new society our great leader wishes to make for us…no for us to help him create." Most around him nod and from the back he can hear some muttered here, here. "So my Officers in order to make this new society this wonderful new world we must destroy all the unclean creatures that for the moment call our land home." He feels a smug content seeing most rising to their feet applauding him.

All but one lone man in the far back of the room remains seated. His crimson eyes are still glued to the figures on the screen. He's always been able to follow orders but this is too much even for him. War he can handle but this isn't war not by a long shot. War may be hell but this is nothing more than genocide. True he's never liked the cat breeds but then as a wolf why would he? Finally he's able to break his stare as the lights turn back on and may other military officers stand to walk out, "Gil you okay?" A tall grey haired Alpha watches him as he quickly nods. "It's just a few dead Neko it's no big deal I mean we've seen and done worse than that."

The way he chuckles turns Gilbert's stomach but he forces a smile and returns his light hearted laugh, "You're right and besides those Nekos probably would…have died anyway." He's known for years now that its better just to go along with the crowd then try to break away. He's seen it countless times before so unless the albino wants to go missing too he'll keep his thoughts to himself. So he simply stands and follows the other Alpha out, "So what are the orders for tonight anyway Ben?"

Ben gives him a toothy grin letting his fangs shimmer in the artificial light, "We're going hunting of course."

The albino Alpha had joined the military because he thought at the time he was doing the honorable thing; that he was going to make something of himself no matter what his father had told him. But here he is fighting a 'war' that he doesn't believe in and right now he silently prays that soon the war will end and he can retire, mate and forget this part of his life ever happened.

When he opens the front door he breathes in the scents around him as he runs a hand through his pure white hair letting his ears perk slightly. He's always loved the early spring sun it's always reminded him of happier times as a child. "One day…" The alpha mutters softly to himself, "One day I'll leave this shit behind…and go home." It's a vow he's told himself since the day his beloved mother died and he practically left to raise himself and his little brother. "I'll finally mate with Elizabeth and have all those kids she's always wanted." He can't help but smile thinking of his old friend knowing that his pipe dream is the only thing keeping him going nowadays. It's only now does he notice Ben watching him, "So I'll see you tonight?"

The other nods with a smirk, "Oh yeah and it's going to be fun to finally give those Nekos what they've been asking for."

Gilbert nods slowly watching him leave, "God…what the hell are we doing?" He asks quietly to the air around him feeling his heart sink low in his chest, "Please…don't make me kill them…don't make me follow these orders."

* * *

**This idea has been whirling around in my head for over a week and I think it's time I did something about it. And I'll admit that while it's based loosely on World War 2 Europe it's an AU of my own design.**


	2. The Ace and sniper

**Cat here with a quick A/N. I moved the rating up from a T to an M mostly due to the subject matter. **

The warm rays of the sun felt good on his clean shaven face and without even thinking Alfred lets out a sweet long purr. "Damn it's a great day." He comments to himself as he pulls off his flying hat and googles letting the sun hit his calico ears. Even with all the side looks he's getting from the other airmen on the ship the Neko doesn't hide his cat ears.

"You're not going to take off your shirt like you did last time it was really warm out are you?" A quiet voice asks beside him.

Alfred turns and smiles at his old friend, "Aww Mattie I'm being good..."

"Yeah because your Squad leader caught you do it and chewed you out." The Alpha says with a wide grin his bright violet eyes watch the air man as his face goes a deep crimson. "So if I was you I'd quite while you are ahead."

The Neko can't help but let out a heavy sigh, "It's not my fault Matthew. I'm a Neko for God's sake it's my nature." As soon as it's out of his mouth he knows he's set himself up for a old argument.

"Oh like it's in your nature to be lazy and sun bathe all day?"

"You know I'm not like that, Dude that's just a stereotype." The Omega leans against the side of his plane, "Why do you think I joined the air force?"

Matthew joins him and together they watch the others clean or train, "I think we both know that answer Al." They had both grown up on opposite sides of the borders. Matthew in a small town in Canada or Canadia as Alfred liked to teased, while the other grew up on a large farm surrounded by a sea of brothers and sisters. "But can I ask why you don't want to mate?"

Alfred's cobalt eyes glaze over for a moment, "Mattie…it's not like with you Wolves. If I mated that's it. All I'd have to do is raise kids for the rest of my life. I wouldn't have a real life but at least here right now…I can at least see the world and kick some ass before I'm force into some shitty house Omega life."

"Or die trying?" He nudges the other a little to force Alfred out of his train of mind. "I heard about that close call yesterday."

Alfred jumps away from his plane with agile speed landing swiftly on the balls of his feet, "Oh that was nothing. I got that fucker right where it hurt and he went down easy." He gives his friend a wide smile, "I mean you've gotten quite a few kills yourself Mr. Sniper."

Rolling his eyes Matthew pushes away from the plane and out into the sun, "Come on Ace we should get to the briefing."

"Yeah…" Alfred looks over unsure if he should ask but after a moment he lets the words out, "When do you leave?"

He had hoped his friend won't have asked but he knew it was just a matter of time, "In two days…and before you ask I can't tell you what my assignment is or where I'm going but," The Alpha gives him a reassuring smile, "I'll be back before you know it and we'll ride out the war together."

"Hell yeah we will…and I did promise Lili that I'd watch over you."

While Matthew wants to shoot him a glare the wide grin on the Neko's face just makes him roll his eyes, "I don't think my Mate was being serious."

"But she does want you to come home and I know that little Ava misses you too." For an instant Alfred can see the pain in his eyes as he slaps him on the shoulder, "Hey this war can't last for too much longer so you'll be home in time to see that little cutie be natured okay?" When Matthew smiles weakly back at him both walk into a large room filled with a slew of seamen and pilots, "And if that means I have ta fly you home myself I'll do it."

"Thanks Al."

"You're welcome bro."


	3. The kitten

Inhaling in the blood and mud around him Gilbert can't help but feel sick to his stomach. For the third night in a row he's been 'hunting' for the enemy. While he's not laid a hand on any of the Nekos fallen at his feet he's also knows their blood is partially on his hands. Again he'll go home to his large apartment and have the smell linger around him for hours and he's beginning to despise it.

This isn't him, it's not awesome, it's wrong and he's feels for cone in a long time powerless to stop it. So when his partner for the night leaves this small one room apartment he kneels down to the dead omega woman at his feet. Gently he closes her golden dull eyes and dares to say a small prayer for her. He wants to cover her bruised and bloody body but if he's caught daring such an act of kindness it could be himself on the ground next.

So instead he slowly stands but as he's about to leave he hears a faint mewl coming from under a small bookshelf in the corner. The Alpha kneels back down and in an instant crimson meets large golden eyes full of fear and confusion. Something about the small child makes his heart swell to a point of nearly bursting, "Hello." He calls out in a hushed voice with a kind smile. "It's…" He stops looking back down at the kitten's dead mother knowing that it will never be alright.

Again the kitten makes a tiny mew as she slowly crawls out of her hiding place with her soft auburn hair falling to her shoulders. Her pale face in angelic in the dim light with the golden tips on the top of her ears appearing like a halo above her. Gilbert can't help but feel a small smile growing across his face as he scoops her up into his strong arms in complete awe at how tiny she is. "That's a good girl." He coos softly resting her into the crock of his arm. "Aren't you awesome?" He continues as she looks up at him in wonder. She returns his smile before letting out an angry hiss towards the open door. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he forces himself to look towards the door. "Hello Ben." As he says it he holds the precious child tighter to his chest.

The large foreboding Alpha walks back inside the blood soaked apartment with a twisted smile across his wicked face. "Hello Gil. I see you found a Neko that I missed." The twisted smile grows wider as he bares his blood stained teeth. "It's sweet that you're calming her down for me. It wouldn't be too much fun to kill her when she's still in shock, right?"

"You're not killing this one Ben." Gilbert growls out instinctively as his eyes harden, "I won't let you even touch her." He can instantly see the shock in the slightly younger Wolf's lustful eyes. "She's only a kitten! My God we already killed her mother."

"And I'm going to kill her!" His face seems to turn to an almost beastly form and Gilbert can tell what's coming. While most Alpha's have an ability to change their forms from human to wolf like very few dare to do it anymore. Not even he's changed in to his wolf form in all of his twenty five years so to see Ben try to change nearly makes his heart stop. "Gilbert, give me the little bitch!" He growls out again, "If you don't you'll be next."

Now it's the albino's turn to growl as his hand slowly works its way to his back pocket, "Are you really threatening the awesome me? Need I remind you who you're senior officer is?" He finds a small once of relief as his fingers wrap around the butt of his revolver.

Ben just gives him a cynical laugh, "You maybe my senior officer but I have my orders!" Just as he's about to strike he sees the cold steel pointed right at him. "You dare fire at your own kind?" For a split second Gil sees something other than rage and hatred in the man's eyes. This man who at one point Gilbert dared called a friend but in a flash the look of terror is gone again as hatred consumes him again. "You bastard! We are here to destroy the enemy! These Nekos are corrupting the world so for the last time hand me the little bitch!"

Gilbert dares to look down at the wide eyed child that to him looks barely two years old, "No…" He whispers quietly. "She didn't do anything!"

"She will! Her and her filthy kind." Ben glares as he charges at the pair before quickly falling to the ground in a pool of blood, his face ripped apart by Gilbert's bullet.

The small child cries out in terror while Gilbert holds her to his chest quickly leaving the apartment and out into the darkened street. He's unsure where he's going but he knows that he's as good as dead if he stays in the city. "Hush little one." It sounds more like a desperate plea of a new father instead of a calming lullaby of an Omega. "I can't purr but I'm sure the awesome me can learn." She looks up at him with tears still lingering in her eyes but soon the child falls asleep in his arms, "Yeah my awesome little kitten…I can learn."


	4. Soon enough

Reading the letter over and over Alfred still can't believe what's written on the white paper. It's so nightmarish that he hopes if reading it enough times will somehow change it. "No…" It's all he can manage now staring blankly ahead, "How…?" He looks down at it again rereading the passage.

_'__We have decided that once you come home to mate you with the nice Neko Alpha boy across town. You remember Ivan don't you dear? He's that rather tall one with purple eyes and silver hair. And your father and I both feel that you two would be such a cute couple. Don't think of this as a punishment baby__but you're not getting younger and if you wait until after the war you might not be able to find a worthy mate. We only want the best for you sweetie and I hope to see you state side soon. _

_Love Mama_

_P.S. if you do find a good Neko while over there and decide to mate with them do let us know.'_

Not standing it any longer Alfred crumples up the letter and throws it over the railing watching it sink below the waves. "I'm over here fighting for Neko freedom and all they can think about is…is mating me off!" His loud hiss makes many turn to stare at him. "Bullshit! That's all it is! Just fucking bullshit.." He grips the railing so tightly his knuckles turn a ghastly white. "They have no right!"

"They have every right Jones." Alfred turns to see his squad commander smirking at him.

"You don't understand…Sir."

"No I don't and right now I don't really care as long as your personal problems won't' interfere with the mission at hand." The Alpha's eyes narrow staring at the man before him with ill content. "It won't will it?"

Quickly the pilot sautés his commanding officer not knowing what else to do, "No sir."

"Good I won't want my Omega Neko going down over enemy territory now would I?"

"I'm more than just a Neko Omega!" His tail whips back and forth angrily. "I'm a damn good pilot."

Smirking the Alpha walks away, "Really? Then prove it Neko boy."

Alfred manages not to hiss at the Wolf as he walks away, "Bastard…" He mutters under his breath, "He's just as bad as the rest of them…" He turns back to the water and his heart sinks low in his chest. He had thought that when he joined he be treated the same as the rest of the men but even Alfred has to admit he has two strikes against him. His gaze turns up to the clear blue sky and he lets out a deep sigh, "Mating…is that all I'm good for?...It can't be…"

* * *

Her small nose pokes out from the middle of his jacket wanting to smell what's going on around her before Gilbert gently hides her again, "Not yet little one." He whispers sweetly to her as he holds her tight to his chest, "Soon…"

She makes a small whine but snuggles up to him feeling safe as he hums quietly to her. The small Neko still isn't sure who this tall man is or what happened to her mother but she somehow knows that she can trust him. Her golden eyes slam shut when he finally opens his jacket and pull her out an instantly she mews in protest.

Gilbert smiles down at her as he kisses the top of her head, "This is her…" He says to the Omega sitting across from him. "Is there a way you can take her and keep her safe?" Normally he'd never go to a Neko for help but for the sake of this child he will shallow his pride for once. He notices that the Omega man doesn't even make an attempt to take the kitten, "What?"

"She…is she your daughter?" His question is a mix of confusion and disgust. "She smells like wolf." At the word wolf his nose practically rises as he stares down at her.

"No she's not my daughter. And give her a bath if she smells like the awesome me." Gilbert is slowly losing his patience for the man across from him. He had learned of this elder Neko through hushed whispers which nearly got him killed so while he wants to stand up and punch the man he'll knows it won't get him anywhere. "Robert her mother is dead and she needs someone to protect her." He looks down at her as she gives him an innocent smile, "I don't even know her name…"

"It's Crina." The Neko says reaching for his cigarette, "And her mother god rest her poor soul was named Gabi. "

The Alpha's eyes widen in shock, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? So you know I can't be her father and would you know if she has any family?"

"That I don't know. But I highly doubt it." Robert lights his cigarette daring to blow smoke in in the kitten's face, "She was a rebel omega anyway, certainly not worth my time. So neither is her little…kitten."

Barring his teeth Gilbert lets out a low deep growl, "How can you stay that? This kitten didn't do a damn thing wrong and you want to throw her-"

"To the wolves?" Robert finishes with a smirk, "Gilbert…we have enough trouble being slaughtered by your kind we don't have time to care for an unwanted child."

"She's one of you kind."

"For all we know she's half anyway…a hybrid that might only have a few more weeks to live anyway if your ruler has anything to say about it." The Neko lets out a deep sigh smashing the butt of his cigarette into his ash tray. "I…heard that there might be safety for her…in America. If you can find the resistance they might help you."

"But isn't the resistance in France?"

"That is not my problem." Robert stands and sees Gilbert and Crina out, "I can only wish you good luck…"

It's not until the door is closed and the kitten is safe in his jacket again does Gilbert shake his head, "It might not be your problem right now" He looks over to see a few military Alpha's walking towards the apartment building he had just left, "…but it will be soon enough…"


	5. A fallen man

Alfred's never realized how deafening freefalling can be or how utterly alone it makes one feel as they plummet to the earth. He was able to release his ejection seat just in time to see his plane crash into a mountain side and just as his parachute opens is when he finally loses his battle with his consciousness. The last thing on his mind is how did it go all wrong? He had that Wolf in his sights and then it all went to hell. What's worse is he's certain that when he bailed out he heard something painful over the radio…

_"__Pay up boys I told you that Neko shit was as good as dead in a month."_

But that's not what hit him the hardest as the world around him goes black but the last word that rocketed over the radio… stupid housecat…

* * *

Gilbert looks up in awe at the smoldering wreck now spread all over the mountain side, "My god…" He whispers as Crina's head pops out of his jacket letting out a small mew. It's taken him a few days before he knew for certain that he had to leave with the kitten and while they made it far they're still weeks away from reaching their goal. So while he was prepared to see things like this he knows the kitten is not. "It's alright Chickie the…nice Alpha is just fine." He says giving her a soft smile but still her eyes still shine with oncoming tears. "What?" Gilbert lets out a sigh as he walks towards the mountain knowing what she wants, "Alright but we have to be careful…" He can't believe he's actually doing this, actually seeing if the Alpha pilot if they're even still there that is, is still alive. For all he knows this enemy Alpha will rip him and his new found ward to bits yet he's searching for him just because she gave him puppy or kitten eyes? "Damn I'm getting soft…"

"Damn?"

He looks down in horror, "Shit! No don't say that!"

"Shit?"

"Fu-" Quickly he catches himself as she giggles in delight, "So you're first words that I know of is Damn and Shit…that's just awesome." He stops hearing something flapping in the light breeze and instinctively he closes his jacket again as he peers out seeing the torn parachute flapping in the wind.

"Damn?"

He looks down at the figure in his jacket, "Yeah Chickie that sums it up pretty well…" Carefully he kneels down and in one shift move has her out of his jacket and sitting under the shade of a tall oak tree. "You stay here Chickie while your awesome Gilbert sees what's under that parachute."

She lets out another laugh as she gives him a wide playful smile, "Gilbert."

Patting her head he smiles back at her, "That's me Chickie. Now stay put." He slowly and methodically walks out towards the mass just beyond the tan fabric. With one hand on his gun he sniffs the air feeling deep down that this could be a trap. His higher ups had told them that the Allied Alpha's don't know the meaning of the word honor but then looking back neither did his own people. He hunches down and carefully lifts up the fabric using the barrel of his gun prepared to fire until he sees the small pool of blood. "Damn." Slowly he moves the parachute away amazed at the new scent that hits him, "What the fuck is this?"

"Fuck?"

"Crina that's not an awesome word." He looks back down at the Neko in front of him carefully feeling for a pulse and while it's faint it's there. Deep down the wolf knows he can't just leave the injured man alone for the other wolves to find so he quickly goes to work wrapping his head with torn pieces of parachute before dragging him back towards the kitten waiting by the oak. "Looks like we have company Chickie." He says as he wraps Alfred in what's left of the parachute before picking Crina back up and walking as quietly and fast as he can away from the site.

The little kitten looks back at the pilot as the man's eye lids flutter slightly, "Omega?"

"Looks like it Chickie." Gilbert looks back amazed at the man trying to regain consciousness. It's been a long time since he's seen a male Neko Omega and he's not sure why the thought crosses his mind but the Alpha gives him a sweet smile, "And he's going to help you get somewhere safe."

Crina cocks her head trying to understand the last statement, "Daddy come too?"

In an instant he stops looking down at the child, never did he think that she'd ever call him her father. Gilbert blinks for a moment before letting out a sweet laugh, "Aww Chickie…the awesome me will come too…" He hates lying to her but it hurts less than letting her know the truth. In fact he's unsure if she'd fully understand anyway so he'll let her believe what she wants for the time being…but now at least with this new Neko she won't be alone on the trip. Well if the Neko decides to come along but then why won't he? He's an Omega after all and it's in his nature…or for a wolf omega it's in their nature.

He shakes his head as they reach a small patch of trees and Alfred lets out a sickly cough. "But for now I'm going to help the Omega."

"Omega?"

"That's right."

Gilbert watches as Crina crawls over to Alfred and laughs, "Mate?"

"Um…" He's at a loss for words so he simply nods as she lets out a light purr as she starts to play with Alfred's ear, "Sure…Crina...mate."


	6. The stars above

**Before I begin the next Chapter I feel I have to say that due to the 'crack down' on smut this will be one of the few M stories I'm writing that will not have a lemon in it…not that my sex scenes have ever been explicit but still I don't want to take the chance of this taken down because of a 100 words in the middle of the story.****Alright now that I've said my piece and I'm sorry for those hoping for one now let's get back to the story at hand.**

* * *

A small mewl greets Alfred as his eyes finally open as the sun starts to set around them and quickly he's also met with sheer pain. "God damn it…" He moans out as Crina continues to purr happily. Just as she grabs his tail does he realize that he's nowhere near his plane. "The…Fuck?" When she pulls on it he looks down at the small kitten but instead of upset with her as the pain rockets up his spine the Omega gives her a sweet smile as he manages a soft purr if only to not frighten her. "Let go of my tail honey." To his relief she lets go quickly. "Good now where is your mother?"

Crina stares up at him in wonder as she tries to return his purr, "Daddy." She mews out to him, "Daddy helped you."

Even in all his pain he lets out a chuckle, "Oh is your Daddy helping me?" He meows back as his hand goes to the bloody makeshift bandage around his head. Alfred can tell instantly that the small kitten is about three or four but what's throwing him off is that her meowing has a slight German accent to it. He had been told that the borders had been sealed so no German Nekos should be anywhere close to here unless they snuck out of the country or worse…he's trapped behind the border instead. "And where is your Daddy?" His maternal instincts start to kick in as she motions for him to pick her up and he can't help but oblige.

"Daddy is looking for supplies." She mewls happily as she snuggles into his arms, "He'll be right back."

Alfred nods slowly as he rests back on the trunk of the tree before the scent hits him hard. "Hmm?" Carefully he brings her closer to his nose, "Why do you smell like wolf?" She cocks her head completely confused so he tries again, "You smell like…doggie."

"Oh." She mewls proudly, "Daddy is doggie."

His eyes widen in pure shock and before he hears someone coming, "Shit." While it might just be the kitten's 'father' he can't take that chance but as he tries to stand his head starts to pound wildly. With one hand wrapped protectively around her the other tries to find his side arm with no luck, "Shit, shit…fuck."

In an instant cobalt eyes meet crimson as both men stare at each other almost unable to move let alone speak. "Vell…you're finally avake." Gilbert says finally after a long pause. His English is while slightly understandable his thick German accent makes it harder to decipher for the American.

"Yeah…" He tries to stand his ground but his shaky legs quickly falter as the pounding quickens in his head, "Who the hell are you?" He hisses trying to defend himself and the kitten he's still holding still unsure who the Alpha is in front of him.

It's clear for Gilbert that behind the mock anger in the man's eyes behind it is pure fear and the last thing Gilbert wants is for the injured Omega to accidently hurt himself or worse Crina. So he brings his hands up slightly while he gives the Neko a kind smile, "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and the Chickie in your hand is mien…daughter." Instantly he can see an ounce of relief in the younger man's eyes as he lets his guard down slightly.

Alfred looks down at the kitten purring sweetly before clearing his throat, "I'm Alfred Jones…" He thinks for a moment hoping he gets the next sentence right, "Where am I?"

"You speak German?"

"Yes…well at little. But um you still didn't answer." Alfred's trying to concentrate as he inhales slowly touching his head knowing he might lose consciousness again before he gets an answer.

In a flash Gilbert is by his side laying him back onto the cool grass. He doesn't want to scare the American pilot but he has to be aware of where he is, "Germany…"

"No…" Alfred knows what that means, that he's alone with no way of returning to his ship much less home. And he's so lost in his own thoughts it takes him a moment to realize that Gilbert is still talking to him, "What?"

Sighing Gilbert repeats what he just said in English, "I said that you are coming vith us to France."

"And why would I?" Again he tries to hiss with little luck.

Gilbert lets out another sigh not realizing how stubborn the man would be, "So mien daughter can flee to the states." His eyes harden slightly as Crina hugs his arm, "So she and you can live…do you understand?"

While he does it takes him a moment before he can answer, "Ja…yes I understand. But what happened to my side arm?" When he sees the Wolf is confused he tries again, "My gun?" Gilbert pats his side where the bulge is resting, "Can I have it back?"

"Tomorrow vhen you're strong enough to valk again but until then the awesome me vill hold on to it." It's all Gilbert says before he stands back up and walks over to a small bag, "Now are you hungry?" When he turns back around he sees the tired man's eyes are closed again. "What about you Chickie? Are you hungry?" His smile widens as she runs over to him seeing the small piece of bread in his hands. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She takes it before kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

Letting out a small laugh he kisses the top of her head, "You're welcome Chickie. Now my sweet little bird are you going to help me watch over the nice Omega?"

Her eyes shine with pure delight as she finishes her dinner and runs over to sit next to Alfred once again taking his tail into her hands, "Is he sleeping like Mama?"

His mind goes blank as he just stares at her unsure what to tell the child. He didn't realize that the kitten would know much less understand death at such a young age. But he should have known that she would believe that her mother was just sleeping on the floor and even though she might not still understand he picks her up and walks out into the open as the first few stars start to shine above them. "No Crina he's not sleeping like your Mama." Her ears fold back slightly and he can tell she's frightened, "Do you know what an Angel is?" When she shakes her head he looks up at the bright stars, "They are Mamas that…look down on us from the stars."

She looks up as a few more appear, "Mama's a star now?"

Slowly he nods hoping that she'll understand, "Yes Chickie your Mama's a star and she's watching over you." As if on cue a shooting star appears in the distance and shoots across the sky and while he refused to let himself cry he starts to hum to her softly trying his best to purr to her. "She'll always be with you Crina."

The small kitten nods watching the star as it disappears across the horizon, "Like you Daddy?"

For a moment his words get caught in his throat before he forces a wide smile, "Yes Chickie I'll always be with you. Just like Alfred over there." He sits her back down watching her scurry back to the Omega's side before looking up at the sky and the sea of stars growing above him, "Gabi…you have my word as an Alpha that I will keep her safe." Another star shoots across the sky as he returns to their hiding place and for a moment he thinks of his old flame and her talk of angels, "And Elizabeth I hope you're right about the angels even if I got it all wrong…the awesome me will never admit it."


	7. Trying to understand

Matthew cleans his rifle unwilling to except the news that's been brought to him, "He's alive. I know he is." He mutters to himself as he looks the rifle up and down before reloading it, "They're leaving him out there to die because he's a Neko…because he's an Omega." He grumbles thinking he's alone.

"Seems like your mind is made up." A voice says beside him. "But the border will be hell to cross especially alone."

Matthew watches the Danish man for a moment before standing up to leave, "It doesn't matter I know he's alive and I made a promise to bring my brother home." The Dane grabs his arm, "Mathias I don't care what you say I'm going." While he's been told he can trust this Alpha he's not a hundred percent sure he can.

The tall blonde man stands looking down slightly at the Sniper with a cocky smile, "I said hell alone but then it won't be too bad with me by your side."

He's taken aback slightly, the Canadian's only known this man for barely a week and yet Mathias' willing to risk his life for a man he barely knows, "Why? Why would you help me."

The blue eyed Alpha looks down at him, "Why would a fox like me help a wolf like you save a Neko I don't know?" He gives a small smirk but Matthew can see a hint of sadness in his eyes before Mathias laughs, "Maybe I have my own reasons."

Raising an eyebrow Matthew watches the man before finally nodding yet he feels that it didn't matter what he said the Dane would be coming along anyway. "Then we'll leave-"

"We leave at twilight." Mathias cuts him off with a smile, "I'll see you at the edge of town." And with that the Fox Alpha walks away.

Matthew watches him go still unsure about the man that still would rather fight in hand to hand with that large ax of his then with modern warfare. The fox from all appearances is brash, loud and cocky not to mention the Alpha seem to have a slight drinking problem. The Fox is everything a trained sniper should avoid as a partner but now it seems like he's stuck with the Danish man. Matthew lets out a sigh as he turns back towards his base to grab much needed supplies and a map of the area. Hopefully he's wrong about the Fox and Mathias will be able to get him across the border and while he knows he might never know why Alfred crashed he'll bring that Omega home even if it kills him.

* * *

Looking down at a worn map Alfred tries his best to comprehend where they are. When he was shot down he wasn't sure if he was over the border or not but now it's clear to him that they're still pretty close to the Capital. "Damn how could I have been so off?" Folding up the map he crams it into his jacket pocket before picking up the small kitten, "Now where did that Father of yours get too?" He can't help but tickle her lightly getting a high pitched giggle from the child.

Her soft auburn hair flies as she happily struggles to get out of his reach, "Daddy is hunting." She mewls out as Alfred quickly stops, "What's wrong Alfie?"

The Neko sniffs the air around them, "I think we should be quiet if he's hunting." He answers back with a small smile so he doesn't scare the Kitten. "So why don't you help me clean up a little until your father gets back?" For all Alfred knows the man is really hunting or he could be scouting ahead and the last thing they need is being caught because he let his Omega instincts get in the way.

She lets out a small purr at the thought of helping the older Omega, "Okay Alfie."

As he stands up he's thankful that the pounding in his head has finally subsided at least of a while. He allows himself to stretch out before letting out a light purr. "Damn it I'm so stiff…" He says in English hoping that the young kitten won't pick up any new swear words.

He happens to look down to see Crina copying him with an innocent smile, "Bitch?" She says in sweetly in German.

His mouth drops to the floor as his eyes widen, "What did you just say young lady?" He meows out surprised by his own tone but he keeps going, "That's not a very nice word and…what the hell am I doing?" He blinks as tears threaten to fall from her eyes, "Oh shit, no don't cry sweetie." He whispers in a hushed voice as he picks her up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." A twig cracks behind him but the Neko quickly picks up the scent of the Alpha on the wind, knowing instantly its Gilbert.

"Vhat happened?" The wolf asks with slight concern in his thick accent, "Is she hurt?"

"No." Alfred answers purring to the small kitten, "But apparently you taught her a new word." When Gilbert just looks at him confused the Omega thinks for a moment to find the word in English, "Nanny goat."

"Ahh…" The Alpha manages as he clears his throat, "She might have picked that…vord from the awesome me." He walks over taking the kitten from the Omega, "But that still doesn't mean you yell at her."

"I didn't mean to yell at her." He says watching the older man for any sudden moments only realizing he still doesn't have his side arm so if the Alpha decides to turn on him…he's pretty much a dead Neko. He doesn't want to but for his survival he flattens his ears slightly letting out a tiny whimper. "I don't know why I did it…" He says in German.

Gilbert's crimson eyes stare at him and Alfred feels a shiver run down his spine before the Alpha finally answers back, "You were reprimanding her. But she's only two…" He looks down at her as he starts to hum making it deep in his throat so it nearly sounds like purring.

"Well…she's actually four." Gilbert stops staring at him like he's crazy. "Nekos…" He thinks for a moment hoping his explanation will make sense, "Kittens are tinnier than pups…they don't really start growing until they're four to five…"

Gilbert nods looking down at his kitten, "And why does she meow?" He asks in German truly curious about their kind.

"Well…it's our own language all Nekos learn or well born with really." Alfred scratches his ear not sure if the Alpha is understanding any of what he's saying, "It's how I can talk to her and many never learn any other language."

It takes a moment for it to sink in before Gilbert finally nods, "So will she learn both English and German?"

"I don't see why she won't." He answers back surprised as Gilbert hands Crina back to him.

"Teach her English then…and I will teach her German so when you two go back home she has a chance but will remember where she comes from." Alfred can feel the sadness radiating off of him but before he can ask Gilbert answers his question, "Her mother is dead…" The last statement is in English so the kitten will less likely understand.

Alfred nods and while he doesn't want to he needs to know, "Did you kill her?"

"Nein!" He says rapidly and Alfred quickly backs away instinctively shielding the kitten with his arm. "I didn't touch her mother…"

Something about the way Gilbert says it tells Alfred to drop it so he just nods slowly, "Alright Dude I believe you."

"Good now I found a path that will take us down to the river were we can hide our scents more easily." Gilbert picks up what supplies they have as Alfred watches him, "What?"

"You said I could have my gun back today." Alfred knows it's a risk to ask knowing that the Alpha might just laugh in his face but to his amazement Gilbert hands him back his gun. "Thank you."

Gilbert holds on to it as he stares deep into Alfred's cobalt eyes, "Don't make me regret this Alfred."

"You won't."

With that Gilbert let's go with a smirk. "Good now let's go we have a long walk ahead of us."

Alfred holsters his gun before following the Alpha down the hidden path, "Okay…" He watches the man in front of him unsure if the wolf's leading him into an ambush or to freedom but the one thing he's certain about is that he has to get out of Germany before the end of the month or else he'll be at the mercy of this Wolf when his heat starts.


	8. In the twilight

As the sun sinks lower on the horizon Alfred watches the man's back in front of him. After a few days of travel they're finally seem to be reaching the border. "Okay so how are we getting across?" He whispers quietly now feeling much more comfortable with his German but still he finds his companion hard to understand at times.

The Alpha stops short as he sniffs the air and instantly the Neko's hand reaches for his revolver, "Hold on." Gilbert whispers back as his ears perk up, "If it's a death squad then the last thing we want to do is tell them we're here." Once Alfred nods and retracts his hand the older hands the Omega his kitten, "Stay here." He commands softly while he's sure it's only one Alpha he can't take that chance of it being a whole squad.

For a moment Alfred's eyes narrow, "You know just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I have to always wait back here." What he wants to say is that just because he's a Neko he shouldn't have to stay behind but he's sure how that comment would be received.

"If we both go then Chickie will either have to come too or stay behind." The Alpha explains, "And I won't put her in any unawesome danger." He crosses his arms over his chest as Alfred looks down, "And I go because this is my country. I know the terrain and what to look out for. That's why the awesome me is going and you are staying put."

After a moment the Omega nods, "Okay…"

Gilbert can see the small ounce of sadness in the American's eyes, "Look…next time I'll let you go." He doesn't completely understand why the pilot is so dead set on doing this but he's willing to compromise slightly. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah alright Dude." Alfred mutters now just as confused as Gilbert. He's so torn about the white haired Alpha. When he was back in the states he was told that Gilbert is the enemy. That he'd shoot a Neko on sight yet here he is trying to not just help Alfred but saving a kitten he's claiming to be his daughter. If this is a trap it's a rather large and unnecessary one. "Why not just kill me when I was unconscious?" He thinks out loud to himself as Crina just watches him. But the one thing that's driving him crazier than anything else is the pain in his chest he gets every time the Wolf leaves his sight. "No this…this isn't…" The Neko grips the kitten tighter refusing to let himself say it.

But while he won't say it the young kitten is more than happy to say it for him, "Mate?" She mewls happily.

"What? No Crina, no your Daddy is not my mate." Even when he mews it he can feel a light blush form on his face as she continues to smile at him. "No honey…" He tries again but he can tell he's not going to change her mind. "Crina…" He gives her a warm smile until he hears a loud growl coming from down the path.

In a flash Crina's head whips around and she lets out a frightened mewl for her father. The growl stops for a moment and Alfred covers the kitten's mouth with his hand knowing that the wolf heard them. Carefully he manages to get one of his hands around the butt of his gun just as a twig cracks next to them. Every hair on Alfred's neck stands straight on end but he can't call out to see if its Gilbert incase it's a death squad member. He stays frozen for what seems like hours until another twig cracks and his instincts take over as he lets out a deep guttural hiss as his tail starts to whip violently back and forth. "Whoever you are better leave."

A wicked chuckle answers him from the waning light, "And who are you to tell me to leave housecat?" The voice makes Alfred's skin crawl, "Oh a housecat with a kitten?" Slowly the owner of the voice walks out in front of him. The towering wolf's grey eyes stare down at him with wicked delight not caring much about the gun in the Neko's hand. "And what are you going to do with that?" The wolf just watches him with a smug satisfaction seeing the Neko's hand start to shake slightly. "If you put it down I might let the kitten live."

"You're lying." Alfred growls pulling back on the hammer with his thumb, "You'll murder her the moment you kill me." He can hear another rustle near him but to his relief he can tell it's Gilbert but again he doesn't know how many more Wolves are out there so he's hasten to pull the trigger. "Or one of your friends out there will do it for you."

The wolf smirks, "Oh a smart housecat I see." He walks closer to the Nekos barring his teeth letting out a low growl, "And you're right housecat I have a friend out here and I think he's right behind you." He's actually unprepared for the wide smile that appears on Alfred's face, "What the hell are you smiling about house cat?"

Alfred keeps Crina's head pressed to his chest so she won't have to see what he's going to do, "So your friend." Alfred starts in German, "Is he an albino wolf?" The wolf takes a small step back and that's all the answer he needs, "Well too bad for you that your friend…is my mate."

Gilbert's eyes widen in shock as the other Alpha falls with one shot, "Mate?" Quickly he takes the gun as Alfred swings around, "It's me Alfred."

"What the hell were you doing Dude!?" The Neko screams out in pure anger as Crina cries in his arms, "You were just going to watch him rip us apart!? The fuck kind of father are you? Let alone what kind of Alpha?!" Crina cries out louder but Alfred just glares at the Wolf, "He was going to kills us and you dude did nothing!"

"I did plenty!" Gilbert growls back trying to lower the gun in the Neko's hand surprised how strong the other is. "I was trying to lure him away when Chickie cried out."

"Do you blame her!?" It comes out as a deep maternal hiss as he holds the child tightly, "The only thing she did was cry for her father." His anger burns in his eyes but he manages to holster his gun if only to hold Crina better, "Besides aren't we just housecats?" As he says it he feels his heart sink but he's surprised by Gilbert's answer.

"You aren't a housecat Alfred. Neither you or my Chickie are." He peels Crina out of Alfred's arms and rocks her gently letting out a small hum. "You are Nekos and apparently you are my mate."

His anger is quickly replaced with embarrassment, "I…um…" He inhales slowly trying to stay angry at him as Gilbert smirks, "I said that…well um…" Honestly he's not sure why he said it but it felt right when he did. "Look it was in the heat of the moment and anyway we should leave before anyone comes to see what that shot was."

Gilbert nods, "They won't but I'll listen to my awesome mate anyway." With that he walks back down the now darkened path with a smirk still lingering on his face.

For once in a very long time Alfred is at a loss for words but he follows Gilbert once again before looking back once at the Alpha he left bleeding on the muddy ground. All the other men he's killed he's never saw them…while he's seen the planes fall to the earth there was always something…surreal about it. That it wasn't him but the crash that killed them but now he watched the man's eyes as he pulled the trigger knowing that it was either that Alpha or him and Crina…it hits him nearly as hard. "Alfred?"

The Neko looks up at Gilbert seeing concern in his crimson eyes, "I'm coming Gil." He says not even trying to force a smile.

Gilbert turns back at him, "It's war Alfred it's not awesome and no one said it was." He kisses Crina's head as she finally calms down, "Now come on we need to keep going."

"Fine but I should tell you,"

Gilbert nods cutting him off, "I know…you're starting to smell like preheat."

Alfred's eyes widen as he sigh, "Fuck…"

"Fuck?" Crina says sweetly getting a head shake from both with Gilbert thinking one thing that now she knows the word in both German and English.

**A/N: So I got a review that someone wished my chapters where longer so I'll try and make most of these chapters at least 1000 words. That's all for now**

**Cat**


	9. In the Meadow

There's one thing a sniper hates and that's an open meadow with no cover and the thing that Matthew hates more than the meadow they now have to cross in the middle of the day, "Mathias." He says trying to remain calm knowing this will be daunting especially knowing that night won't be for another seven hours, "We have to either crawl our way across or go around completely." He looks to his left and right weighing both options in his head as he pulls out his map; if they go around while they'll have cover they'll also have to cross a large river on the right and if they go left…he knows it will take twice as long due to how thick it appears from his angle and how it appears on the map.

The blonde haired fox looks out at the tall grass thinking for a moment as Matthew folds up his map and pockets it, "Both will take too long Matthew."

"Yes but we can't take a chance that we'll be spotted." The Wolf says as he kneels down slightly gripping his rifle close to his heart as he continues to scan the wide area for any signs of movement. "We have to be smart about this…" He scans the wide open area slowly as he sniffs the air happy that at least they're down wind. "If we take it slow we'll cross in possibly two hours."

"And if we're spotted?" Mathias really didn't want to say it but knows they'll be as good as dead if they are. "Okay but let me go first."

Matthew grabs the fox's arm the moment's it's out of his mouth, "Mathias let me go first." He can tell the taller Alpha is determined to journey out into the meadow but Matthew knows he can't live with himself if something happens to the other.

"No…you're the sniper and if you'll see the flash quicker than I will." Mathias says with a wide toothy smile, "Besides I've seen the picture…you have a mate and pup waiting for you back home." As he says it Matthew can see an unknown pain in his eyes for just a spit second but instead of arguing Matthew let's go of his arm praying he'll get a chance to ask him later. "Alright just wait until I'm out…to that bush."

"Okay but if you smell anything off flick your tail at me."

With that Mathias slowly and methodically creeps out into the grass letting his ears perk up slightly but his tail drop down hopefully out of sight for anyone that happens to be watching them. To Mathias it seems like hours until he reaches a small green bush only about 100 yards away but it's a welcome hiding place to him. Carefully he turns back and motions quietly for Matthew to join him and as the Wolf crawls out to him he scans the wide open space for any signs of trouble. "Do you smell anything?" He whispers out once Matthew's safely beside him.

"No…" Matthew answers back barely above a whisper, "But…does this seem right to you?"

The fox shakes his head feeling the wicked and foreboding aura seeming to raise up from the woods far to the left of them, "I don't like how quiet it is…over there…" He glares towards it thankful that they decided not to go around that way.

The thick woods seem darker than the forest on the right of them and the ones they just left and with no birds singing and a strange smell seeming to ooze from the area makes Matthew's blood run cold. Yet he finds he can't look away. He's heard rumors before he left of what the death squads where doing to Nekos…of these camps if they could even be called that. They are thought to be more like one way tickets to hell. "Nekos go in…but they don't come out…"

"What?" Mathias quietly asks trying to break Matthew's blank stare at the woods as he touches the Wolf's shoulder lightly.

Matthew finally peels his eyes away, "Didn't you hear the rumors of the death camps?"

Blinking Mathias shakes his head surprised by the question. He's heard of mass graves supposedly scattered all around the countryside but he's not sure if any of the rumors are true. And while he admits the strange smell and no sigh of life is strange to say the least that doesn't mean the 'death camps' exist and sitting just beyond those pines. "When we get your friend we'll check it out." To his relief Matthew nods, "Okay this time…" Again he scans the meadow as gnats start to fly around his head, "wait until I make it to the tree." He quickly swats them away as he creeps over to the tree knowing he's at least halfway across now. Like before he makes it to the tree before motioning for Matthew to join him.

Just as Matthew is nearly to the tree the wolf stops cold and dives to the dirt with Mathias close behind. The fox looks over as Matthew mouths one word. "Germans." While the squad is small Matthew knows at his angle he won't be able to take them all out without giving his and Mathias' positions away so he has no choice but to stay down and pray they neither see nor smell them.

While Matthew can clearly see them from his position Mathias can't without lifting his head and turning slightly over so he has no choice but to rely on Matthew's subtle cues. So from what the Wolf is signing to him there's at least ten Germans and they're just at the edge of the meadow. As he's lying there his life seems to flash before his eyes along with all his mistakes and regrets that went along with it. Slowly he looks up at blue sky above him and silently he vows …he'll make sure Matthew makes it home alive to his family even if it kills him in the process, it's the least he can do for this Wolf that he's finding is almost like a little brother to him. He's so deep in thought that it's not until Matthew is beside him does Mathias realize that the coast is clear, "Where did they go?"

Matthew motions with his head towards the left before he whispers out coarsely, "But we have to hurry before either they come back or another group joins them."

"Alright." With that Mathias turns over and as quietly as he can he creeps through the meadow now with Matthew right beside him every inch of the way. Thankfully they reach the edge and quickly disappear into the woods beyond, "Matthew..." Mathias says once he feels they're far enough away from both the meadow and the foreboding forest adjacent to it.

"Yes?"

He doesn't want to say it but he feels like he has to. The Neko did fall in the middle of Germany after all and for all they know the Neko's been dead since he hit the ground, "What if we don't find him…"

Matthew doesn't even look his way as he slides down a rocky slope, "We will find him." It's only once he reaches the bottom does he turn back to the Fox, "I made him a promise that I would make sure he made it home."

Mathias nods slowly, "He's like a brother to you right?" When Matthew nods Mathias can't help but smirk slightly, "Then I understand completely."

One of Matthew's eyebrow rises, "You do? Do you have a brother?" Again the Canadian can see the pain in the Dane's face as he mutters something softly before walking ahead. "What?" Matthew asks quietly unsure if he's heard right.

Mathias stops short unwilling to look at Matthew as the Wolf had done just a few minutes before, "I said I had four brothers…but not anymore." The deep sorrow in his tone instantly tells Matthew to drop it at least for the time being. After clearing his voice the Dane turns back around with a smile Matthew's quickly growing accustom too, "Now if we follow this path down we'll get to the border by tomorrow at the latest."

Matthew returns his grin with a warm smile, "Alright then lead the way."


	10. Her parents

It amazes Gilbert how after all the young kitten's been through that she seems nearly unfazed. As Alfred or he rocks the girl to sleep, feed or simply holds her how quickly a purr comes. He can feel it that deep down Crina sees him as her father what's more is he's caught the kitten trying her best to howl for him. While it comes out as a loud long strangled meow the Alpha can't help but grin ear to ear. And deep down he knows she'll never learn to howl like a wolf any more than he'll learn to purr like a Neko but their sheer determination won't let them give up nor admit defeat. She's his daughter, his Chickie….

"Gilbert?" Alfred looks over at the man staring off at something in the distance with a soft serene smile as Crina purrs gently nearly asleep in his arms. The Neko can tell the Alpha appears to be deep in thought looking like he's realized something seemingly monumental but he's not sure what it is nor does he feel like he can ask. "Gilbert we should leave soon."

Finally the Alpha smirks as he nods, "Alright Alfred." He says calmly as he slowly stands up trying not to disturb the now sleeping kitten in his arms. "Once we get across the border we'll find an awesome little place for you to spend you week in." He can't help but chuckle softly to himself, "Unless you want your awesome mate in there with you."

Alfred wants to glare but he turns slightly to hide his forming blush instead, "I told you…" He stops feeling his face get hotter but also as his face heats up he can feel his heart quicken at the thought of the Alpha lying on top of him, mating with him and then in a small instant the thought of carrying a little pup enters his mind. Quietly without turning back to Gilbert the Neko mutters softly, "Would you mate with me?"

His crimson eyes widen in pure surprise knowing he understand Alfred clearly. He had just mostly been teasing the Omega and yet part of him wasn't, part of him wanted this Neko as his no matter what his brain is telling him. "Does this happen a lot in the states?" It's an honest question, he's truly curious so when the American shakes his head he's even more confused. "Alfred…" Gilbert looks down at his daughter before looking back at the man still turned away with his tail slowly dragging the ground. If he did take this Neko Omega as his mate what would come of it and if it's taboo in America much less in Germany where could they live and what of their children? Yet he can't force himself to say no.

To Alfred the deafening silence is all the answer he needs so as he inhales deeply he turns around and forces a smile, "Forget it Dude." This time it's in English, "We should go before it gets dark." He tries desperately to ignore the fact that his voice cracked slightly as he said it before he gathers his things.

What can Gilbert say to him? That too damn with the unwritten laws that both have grown up with and mate with him? No once they reach France and find the resistance Alfred will go back home and he…he'll flee to Sweden. So without a word he picks up the rest of the supplies and for once follows the Neko down the wooden trail. It's for his own good after all; Alfred needs a mate that's his own kind as Gilbert needs a wolf Omega mate. He keeps telling himself this over and over in his head yet it still feels wrong, he still yearns for the man now seemingly refusing to look back at him much less slow down. "Alfred." He calls out getting no response, "Alfred slow down." This time it's a command yet the Omega continues causing Gilbert to reach out for his arm and pull him back to him this time growling, "Alfred unless you want to get yourself killed I suggest you listen to me."

Alfred glares at him with a mix of pain, heartache, anger and another unknown emotion in his cobalt eyes. Yet with all the seemingly swarming hatred the younger man's radiating his ears flatten back to his head. Gilbert lets out a deep sigh knowing the Neko at the moment isn't thinking clearly. Alfred on the other hand is trying his best not to break down. He might be an Omega but this flood of emotion has never hit him this strongly before. Sure during the previous heats when the urge to mate was nearing its peak he almost asked to mate with a neighboring Neko but as soon as he said it he had quickly backed away. He knew the moment he had asked the Alpha Neko that he'd regretted it so he had quickly laughed it off before racing home. While it's natural to seek out a mate at his time it felt so wrong and actually painful for the Neko to be rejected so coldly in his eyes. "I'm not your mate nor one of your officers so you can't tell me what to do so I if want to walk head first into something Dude that's what I'm going to do. Because that's my choice, it's my right!"

"Nein!" It's so sudden it startles Crina out of her dead sleep and instantly she starts to wail in fear and confusion. "I won't let you go get yourself killed trying to be some fucking hero!"

"I am a hero!" Alfred hisses back before turning on his heels but just as he's about to storm away Gilbert grabs his hand and pulls him back, "Let go of me you Bastard!"

The wolf keeps a strong hold of the Omega's arm and without saying a single word pulls Alfred's lips to his. This quickly quiets Alfred's struggling and as they break away Gilbert lets go of his hand so he can rock his still sobbing daughter, "Alfred if I mate with you…no when I mate with you…when Chickie flees you have to promise me you'll do the same."

"What? Dude I can't just run away. I'd be…hell I'd be tried for AWOL." It's only now does his senses return to him as his preheat hormones fizzle out for the time being. "I'd spend the rest of my life in prison and what about you?"

With a cold look Gilbert answers, "I'd be tried for war crimes Alfred. While you might spend time in prison which the awesome me doubts the awesome me will be sentenced to death." He does manage a weak smile as Crina calls down once again, "And besides Alfred she needs a Neko to raise her…she deserves a Neko mother that will be just awesome enough for my little Chickie."

It takes a moment for Alfred to absorb it completely before he slowly reaches out and takes the small kitten into his own arms before letting out a deep purr, "Gilbert…" Alfred can't continue finding his words getting caught in his throat so he simply nods. This won't be the end of this argument not by a long shot but he can feel his emotions returning so for the moment he'll let Gilbert think he's won. "W-we should go." He manages just focusing on purring to Crina until the emotions and a soft pain in his lower stomach fade away again. The Omega is getting close and both men can sense it so without another word both start their trek once again now not looking for the border but a safe place for the two to mate.


	11. Reunited for a moment

Crossing the border was surprisingly easy for Matthew and Mathias and from what they can tell there's not a soul in sight, "I don't like this Matt." Mathias whispers hoarsely gripping the barrel of his gun tightly as his pointed ears move in every direction trying to pick up any sound, "It doesn't feel right." Just as he says it both can smell something on the wind. "Do you smell…an Omega?"

Matthew nods knowing that Omega's scent anywhere but he knows that if they can smell Alfred then anyone downwind of the Neko can smell him and his preheat as well and what's worse is while he can probably resist his urges what about the Fox standing right beside him, "Mathias…you need to stay back until his week is over." What he doesn't say is if they make it to the end of his week without being spotted by the enemy.

"I understand Matthew but we need to find him soon before one of the Death squad members find him…" He's actually amazed that the Neko has survived this long alone. Although he knows the Neko Omega is a skilled pilot it's still hard to wrap his mind around it. He stops realizing that the hairs on Matthew's neck are sticking straight up, "What is it?" Instantly he's on guard as Matthew looks into the scope attached to his rifle.

Matthew scans the area with his pointer finger resting beside the trigger until he sees an albino wolf with what looks like a small auburn kitten in his arms. But what gets the Alpha's finger to jump to the trigger is the sight of his old friend seemingly following behind. He slows his breathing slightly sure that the white haired wolf is holding Alfred hostage and using the kitten to keep his hold on him. While he could easy drop the Alpha the small kitten or worse Alfred could get hurt not to mention that they'd alert every Squad member in the surrounding area to their location. So reluctantly he moves his finger away and lowers his rifle, "Mathias we have to get closer…I can't get him from here."

The Dane smirks slightly as he pulls out a large ax like weapon, "Relax Matt I got it from here."

"Where the hell did you get that? And…where was it?"

A devious smirk appears on Mathias' face, "I'm a Fox, Matthew. I know a thing or two about how to hide things." He gives a wink as he starts to creep forward as Matthew stays to the shadows both making sure to stay downwind of the trio slowly walking towards what looks like an abandoned barn. "We need to get to them before they get to that building." Matthew answers with a simple nod as they silently follow their prey.

Meanwhile Alfred can't help but whimper slightly feeling his whole body start to ache. He slows his pace for a moment waiting for the wave of pain leave when he spots what looks like a fox Alpha slowly advancing on them. All he can think to do is let out a low hiss as his tail whips around frantically. He's unarmed for the moment letting Gilbert hold on to his weapon until their mating is over and he can get his emotions back under control. He didn't want to and now he's regretting it dearly, "Gilbert."

The Wolf has already stopped now staring at the Dane with hatred in his eyes, "What do you vant?" He growls out holding Crina tighter to his chest incase the fox decides to attack.

Only now does Matthew appear beside Mathias, "We just want our friend." He says calmly trying to defuse the situation. Gilbert follows Matthew's gaze to the Omega behind him, "Just give us the Neko and the kitten and we'll leave." As he says it his hand never leaves his rifle still tightly held in his hands.

"Nein." Gilbert answers coldly as Alfred's tail slows to a halt. "He is my Mate and I von't let you take him or my daughter." He's about to reach for his gun when Alfred lays a hand on his shoulder, "Alfred…"

Now it's Alfred's turn to step forward and with a sheepish grin he turns to Matthew, "Bro…um I c-can so explain but r-right now I ah…" He pauses trying to focus, "I need to mate with my…well my mate."

Matthew just stares at him with his mouth agape, "Your….mate?" He's certain he didn't hear right but to his further amazement Alfred nods. "Al you can't-"

Quickly Alfred cuts him off, "Mattie he's my mate and right now I don't think we have the t-time to argue!" All three Alpha's can see his clear distress as his pain intensifies and his scent completely changes to a sickly sweet aroma, "I can e-explain in a few days just take care of Crina for us." He knows he can trust the Canadian with the small girl so he nudges Gilbert to hand her over as Mathias steps back holding a hand to his nose.

He's reluctant to let the allied Sniper touch her but he knows she can't stay with them for the week so as he hands her over he growls out a warning, "If you harm a hair on my daughter's head I'll rip your throat out." He's actually impressed when Matthew doesn't even bat an eye as he slings the rifle of his shoulder before taking Crina into his arms and motions towards the darkened barn.

After quickly checking the barn for any signs of life Gilbert nods escorting the Neko inside and closes the large wooden doors, "She'll be okay with them." Alfred manages before pressing his lips to the Wolf's feeling a slight relief in Gilbert's touch, "Mattie will treat her like one of his own."

Gilbert nods lowering the Neko down into a soft hay pile feeling Alfred's tail curl around his waist as the Neko lets out a warm purr. "I know he will Alfred." Soon in the confined space Alfred's pheromones overcomes the albino Wolf and the only thing on his mind now is making Alfred his and only his.

Crina looks up at her temporary guardian with a curious smile, "Friend?" She asks quietly before looking at the fox in wonder, "Fluffy."

Matthew manages to stifle a chuckle as he nods, "Sure little one but who is that Alpha wolf with you?" He's still not completely sure if he can trust Gilbert but if she's anything like his daughter she won't be able to lie to him or at least as easily.

She grins up at him proudly as she purrs, "He's my Daddy."

Chuckling he sits down scanning the area, "Matthew…you can't be serious."

"I am Mathias and I told you before I'm not leaving without him."

"But you can't believe that…there's no way she's his daughter." Mathias says it before slowly sitting down next to Matthew, "How do we know she's not lying?"

"I don't but she has no reason to."

"True…" Mathias looks down at her before patting her head softly, "Alright Matt…but only because the kid's cute."


	12. A single shot

The early morning chill wakes Matthew from a sound sleep at the break of dawn and for a small moment he can't quite remember why or how he's gotten here. But it quickly returns to him hearing the soft purrs coming from his arms. He looks down at the sleeping kitten with her hair falling around her face like a golden halo. His mind instantly goes to his mate and pup waiting for him back home. It's been nearly a year since he's seen either and the thought makes him heartache. The young father wonders if his little Ava even remembers what he looks or smells like and deep down he fears that she'll grow up without ever knowing. While he promised Lili on the day he and Alfred left that he'd be back in no time now he's not so sure if he'll make it out of Europe alive. Slowly he tightens his grip on the kitten in his arms, not enough to wake her but to feel her snuggly against his chest. A warm smile grows across his face as he closes his eyes letting sleep take him over again.

It's not for a few more hours that he wakes up to a new scent. His eyes bolt awake as Mathias rises to his feet, "Damn it." The Fox Alpha hisses. Both can tell the enemy is close but neither is sure exactly where he is. "Matthew-"

"Stay here with the kitten." Matthew interrupts handing the child over to him, "If I'm not back in two hours…" He doesn't' want to finish the thought as he picks up his rifle, "get this kitten out of here." And with that he races into the surrounding forest. He could kick himself for allowing himself to be caught off guard and he knows that if he fails…he can't fail. A distant twig crack stops him cold as he kneels down scanning the area carefully. He moves slightly only to find the sun shining in the scope, the Alpha swears lowering the scope knowing he can't see anything with it at his position.

If he wants any chance at survival he'll have to somehow get behind the other Alpha. So keeping his head low he advances through the brush careful of his footing but just like his fore a snap of a twig gives his position away and he quickly dives for cover hearing a bullet hit a nearby tree. By the sound the sniper can tell the German is at least a few hundred yards away and to the west so he hikes eastward. They continue this dance of ducking, scanning and sniffing the area for each other until Matthew and the Alpha have almost switched places. Resting his rifle on a fallen log Matthew looks through his scope again and catches sight of something gleaming in the distance, instantly he knows what it is and after taking a deep breath he pulls the trigger sending a single shot down range. He waits a moment for the mass now lying lifeless to move, he's in awe at his own shot and while he knows he shouldn't he doesn't sense another enemy Alpha so he creeps down to the body. "Maple…" He whispers quietly in amazement before taking the bullets from the deceased Wolf and trekking back towards the barn. It was a one in a million shot and he doubts any will believe he did it.

Gilbert and Mathias are waiting for him when he returns, "Hello." Gilbert says in English once the Canadian is a few feet away, "How many vere there?"

"One but I got him…he was another sniper." Matthew answers back, "I think he was in charge of this area so once Alfred is able we shouldn't have a problem leaving."

Gilbert nods, "Alright that vill vork but vhat vas your name again?"

"Matthew."

After taking a moment Gilbert nods, "I see…Mathias and Matthew." He knows he'll never remember which is which because of how close their names but he also knows the Dane probably won't let him call him anything else so it will have to be the Canadian. "Vhat can I call you?"

"What?" Matthew blinks confused by the question so Gilbert tires again.

"Name…nickname."

"Oh…Al calls me Mattie or Matt works."

Gilbert nods still not liking his options but he'll think of something but until then he's curious, "If he vas a sniper…how did you get him?"

Matthew looks out towards where he left the fallen man, "I got him…through the scope…"

"Vhat?"

"I shot him…right in the eye."

Now Mathias asks, "Did he see it coming?"

"Not with the sun in his eyes."

They all can hear Alfred whimpering for Gilbert so he knows he has to leave, "That's one hell of a shot." And with that Gilbert disappears back into the barn, "Good vork."

Matthew's not sure what just happened, "Did he just congratulate me for killing one of his own men?"

"He's a strange German but then he doesn't seem to be completely German." Mathias can tell he's confused so he continues, "He seems to be Prussian but I'm not completely sure…either way he's a high ranking Alpha."

"Is this a trap?"

"No…but I think we'll have to watch him."

While Matthew nods something deep down tells him that he can trust the crimson eyed man because if Alfred trusts him enough to make the Alpha than that's good enough for him. "What's his name anyway?"

"Gilbert and the kitten's name is Crina but that's another thing. Crina is Romanian so if she's really his daughter than her mother is Romanian but their culture would never allow a mating between a Neko and Wolf." He sighs more confused than he was the day before when they first met the man, "God that Wolf has a lot of explaining to do but until then…did you really shoot the sniper through his scope?"

"Yeah…yeah I really did."

"Holy fuck."

**A/N: What Matthew did is based on a real story of a Sniper that took out an enemy Sniper by shooting the man through the lens of his scope. It was in fact a one in a million shot and has never been duplicated in action since. **


	13. A week later

He's awakened by a few warm rays that have managed to shine though the rotting wood of the roof above. Slowly the Neko turns over letting the gentle warmth travel up his bare back. For once in his long week he fully remembers not just where he is but that he's just done something that might get him court marshaled. Not that he cares too much about it, it had been such a rush and even now he pulls his mate's jacket up to his nose and breathes in Gilbert's musky scent finding that the Alpha's scent is a mixture of fresh gun powder and rich earth. Letting out a deep purr he curls around the jacket hoping that his mate will soon return and while he no longer has the urge to mate doesn't mean he doesn't want to do it again. His ears perk up eagerly as the door opens once again but quickly he realizes it's not just Gilbert but Crina as well.

The Alpha smiles as his Omega sits up, "She's been asking about where you went." He says handing the kitten over to him, "And the awesome me thought she'd like to see you."

A wide smile grows across Alfred's face as he takes the small girl into his arms, "Oh did you miss me Crina?" She nods rapidly as he purrs sweetly making her giggle. "Oh I missed you too Sweetie." He says giving her a small kiss on her cheek before turning back to her father, "When are we leaving?"

"In an hour so we need to get ready as soon as we can and…your 'brother' wants to have a word with you." Alfred can hear the slight hesitance in his voice and the Omega understands completely so he gives the Alpha a wide smile.

"Dude he's like a brother to me and he's a good man." Gilbert nods so Alfred continues, "And he'll help us get across the border."

"Yes but…I can't go back with him Alfred." His tone makes Alfred's heart sink into his chest. "I'll be tried and hell you'll be condemned along with me…" He lets out a deep sorrow filled sigh, "and I can't let that happen so…take Crina and go with him."

"No! Fuck no!"

"Alfred this isn't a choice."

"To hell it ain't!"

"Alfred!"

"No!" The Neko's eyes shine with tears threatening to fall at any moment, "Oh Nein I don't fucking care how I say it I'm not leaving you." It's amazes him how closely he's gotten to an Alpha that he was trained to kill without a second thought. "It…it's not right."

"I never said it was…" Every inch of his being is telling him to hold his quivering mate and never let go but his head is screaming at him not to, that it's for the best that hey stay slightly distant so when they do finally leave each other the pain might somehow be lessened. "This is war mate and whether you like it or now…you mated with the enemy."

"No I mated with my mate." The Neko's angry hiss gives Gilbert pause as he watches Alfred's tail whip back and forth angrily. "I mated with an Alpha I knew deep down that I could trust, a wolf…that doesn't see me as just a house cat that's not even good enough to…" His ears flatten against his head as his tail falls thinking back to his life in the states and how many times he couldn't even use the same bathroom let alone share a bed with Wolf. Even now his so called allies' last radio comment swirls around in his head.

The older can't take the pain in his mate's eyes any longer and quickly embraces the blonde careful of his daughter that has remained silent up until now, "Daddy…you made Alfie cry."

Gilbert looks up at the Neko seeing hot tears streaming down his face, "Alfred…" There's nothing he can say that will somehow change their future so he just holds them tighter sending up a wayward prayer unsure if he deserves to be heard after all he's done that he'll be able to keep his mate by his side no matter how unlikely it seems.

Matthew just watches silently from the open door knowing it's not his place to interrupt but he also knows that his friend needs to let his family know he's okay. So once Alfred wipes his eyes the Canadian clears his throat, "Alfred can I talk to you." He moves slightly to let his friend pass through the door before joining him out in the sun, "What the hell happened to you and what's going on!?" It's rare that the soft spoken man speaks up like this but he's waited long enough to deserve an explaination.

"Well…" Alfred takes a deep breath, "I was shot down and when I woke up there he was with Crina and…he said he'd help me get across the border if I took his daughter with me." He can tell Matthew isn't completely convinced so he continues, "He didn't force me to mate with him hell you know I'd kick him in the little pup maker and run like hell."

A smirk instantly appears on Matthew's face, "Little pup maker? My god you did mate didn't you?"

"Oh shut up." Alfred quickly answers back trying not to show how red his face is becoming, "And you know what I meant…okay I'd shoot him in the balls, better?"

"Slightly."

"And force him to take me to the border."

Matthew nods, "So instead of shooting him in his little pup maker you decided to see what? If his pup maker could make kittens too?"

"I um…" Alfred's not completely sure what to say, "Look he's not a death member…not anymore."

Instantly Matthew's indigo eyes widen, "What do you mean he was a death member?"

"Calm down Mattie I said was and he never killed anyone."

"So you say. What if he's killed dozens of Nekos and-"

Quickly Alfred interrupts, "Then why save me? Why save an innocent kitten? Dude listen to yourself he's not some monster that our news reels are making him out to be." He sighs running a hand through his wheat blonde hair avoiding his calico ears, "He has a conscience and a heart and damn it I sound like an Omega that's fallen head over heels don't I?"

Matthew shrugs, "Only a bit but we can't take him back to the base and that's where we're going." He pulls out his map pointing to a small X just outside a small French village, "But we can drop him off in the village and it should be a straight shot for him to…the ocean and from there he can hop a boat." While Matthew talks he traces the route out with his pointer finger, "And we should start heading back because it's a long hike and it's rumored that Germany is threatening to take over France so the base might not be there much longer."

"Would the French let them just invade like that?"

The Canadian sighs folding his map back up and placing it in his breast pocket, "The German's have been relentless and the French can't take much more so like I said."

"Right." Alfred looks back at the barn, "Let's grab our supplies and get going…" It still hurts him knowing that he'll have to leave his mate soon but he also knows they have at least two to three more weeks together, "Mattie we're taking the kitten back with us though…she may not be my daughter but I care about her and I did promise him I'd watch over her."

"Fair enough and you are going to put on a shirt aren't you?"

Alfred chuckles warmly as they reenter the barn, "What are you my commander?"

"Yes now put on a shirt."


End file.
